Nombres
by Kamishiro Yuki
Summary: Y le parecía bastante gracioso lo bien que sus hijos le hacían honor a sus nombres.
1. Sirius

Prologo 1: _Sirius._

Cuando Harry se enteró de que sería padre no le resulto difícil escoger un nombre para su primogénito, no, en lo absoluto, cuando acabo la guerra él sabía perfectamente que nombres quería para sus descendientes. Nombres que tenían un gran significado para él, serian nombres especiales, nombres de las personas que más había amado, respetado y que le habían ayudado a lo largo de su aventura enseñándole lecciones de vida.

Sin embargo eran demasiadas personas, demasiados nombres y tal vez los que él había escogido no concordaran con sus hijos.

Cuando se enteró de su primer hijo pensó en Ronald, ¿qué mejor nombre que el de su mejor amigo? Aquel que había estado con él desde los 11, en las buenas y en las malas, aquel que era su cuñado. Si definitivamente pensó que sería el mejor nombre para ponerle a su niño, oh porque estaba seguro que sería niño, oh pero, seguramente sería un gran merodeador también, así que dudo, tal vez Ron era su mejor amigo, pero, había un mejor nombre. Fred.

¡Era perfecto! James Fred Potter, sería el más grande merodeador que hogwarts haya tenido, un potter y weasly , definitivamente sería más que grande.

Pero cuando Harry vio por primera vez a su hijo, cuando tuvo a ese pequeñito ser en sus brazos, y lo vio con sus enormes y brillantes ojos marrón, simplemente supo cómo se llamaría, no había duda. James Sirius Potter.

Era exactamente la réplica de su padre, estaba seguro, sin embargo había algo que le recordaba bastante a su padrino.

No sabía que era, pero era simplemente _perfecto._


	2. Severus

_Prólogo 2: Severus._

Para Harry su primer hijo había sido el orgullo de su vida, y no podía imaginar algo mejor que tener a su niño, hasta que apareció _él._ Él que a diferencia de James no lo había tenido pensando desde siempre acerca de su nombre, no señor, porque aquel niño era igual de especial y único que James por lo tanto merecía un nombre digno. Así que espero hasta que su bebe nació para escoger un nombre adecuado.

En casa James estaba súper emocionado por tener un hermanito menor al que cuidar, no pasaba ni un solo segundo separado de él.

Había pasado un mes y su pequeño seguía sin tener un nombre por el cual llamarle, habían intentado varios; Arthur, Regulus, Remus, Neville, Ron-una vez más a petición de su mejor amigo, el cual se había ganado gracias a ello un golpe de parte de Hermione-. Pero para la sorpresa de la mayoría hasta ahora el solo respondía al nombre de Albus, Harry había sonreído y estaba a punto de registrarlo ante la magia simplemente como Albus. Hasta que un día el padrino de Albus apareció.

Neville estaba sentado en la sala de los Potter hablando con Harry con una sonrisa al igual que siempre.

Y entonces James hizo todo un desastre así que decidimos que él y Albus durmieran juntos- Neville había comenzado a reír al escuchar las aventuras de James y Albus- bueno ya ha de estar el café- Harry se había levantado- espera un momento –y acto seguido Harry había desaparecido por la puerta que daba a la cocina

Neville comenzó a ver las fotografías arriba de la chimenea, el trio dorado de pequeños, Luna y Harry, Harry y Ginny, Seamus y Dean, los anteriores acompañados por Ron, Harry y Neville, y un sinfín más de imágenes. Entonces Neville vio una en particular, era pequeña pero tenía un marco precioso, aunque a Neville le sorprendió más el ver de quien se trataba. En la foto estaban dos pequeños, un niño pelinegro y una niña pelirroja sonriendo levemente, en el marco se podía leer claramente _"Feliz cumpleaños Severus. Lily"_

Se le quedo viendo a aquella foto, indudablemente era su anterior profesor de pociones-Severus- susurro, de cierta manera extrañaba a aquel ser que de niño le provocaba pesadillas, aquel que había cuidado a Harry desde siempre, aquel por el cual se había terminado convirtiendo también en profesor. Un tirón lo saco de sus pensamientos y pudo ver a su pequeño ahijado tirando de su túnica- ¿Albus? –enseguida cargo al bebe entre sus brazos- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

El pequeño niño había comenzado a patalear incomodo mientras intentaba acercarse a la pared de la chimenea, Neville no entendía que estaba pasando, hasta que vio como Albus señalaba la fotografía que había estado mirando anteriormente.

Neville se le quedo viendo a su pequeño ahijado- ¿Severus?- y el pequeño bebe no hizo más que estirar sus brazos tomando el pequeñísimo marco de la foto que antes había estado mirando, mientras sonreía.

No siempre son los padres los que escoge los nombres perfectos-Neville volteo a ver a Harry que se acercaba con dos tazas y miraba lo que su pequeño tenía entre manos.- ¡Buen trabajo Neville!

Y Harry sonrió, porque no había nombre tan valiente como aquel.

* * *

Voy lenta pero segura señores, solo un prólogo más y continuare con las aventuras de los pequeños demonios :3 Gracias Guest por el review.


	3. Luna

_Prólogo 3: Luna_

Harry y Ginny habían decidido desde un principio que si algún día tenían una niña se llamaría definitivamente Lily.

El nombre de la persona que más amó alguna vez a Harry.

Y no se habían equivocado en lo absoluto, la pequeña Lily era preciosa, era la única pelirroja de sus hijos, pero no un pelirrojo marrón parecido al de los Weasly, no señor, sino un rojo sangre parecido al de su difunta abuela, aunque sus ojos eran indudablemente iguales a los de su madre, acompañados por pequeñas pecas que parecían sombras en sus ojos gracias a lo pálido de su piel.

-o-

Cuando llegaron a casa después del parto, los Potter tuvieron la agradable y extraña sorpresa de encontrarse todo el salón decorado con cientos de ciruelas dirigibles, flores que escupían burbujas y un enorme letrero hecho de corcho latas que decían " _¡Bienvenida Lil!"_ y en medio de todo aquel barullo una sonriente Luna Lovegood con una enorme pansa de embarazada.

-¿Luna?- Harry no se esperaba aquella calurosa bienvenida

Sin embargo la rubia no hizo más que correr hacia ellos y arrebatarle a la pequeña bebe de los brazos

-Oh pero cosita tan adorable- comenzó a dar vueltas por todo el salón- Seguro que se llevara bien con los nargles

La pareja sonrió, Luna había estado emocionada cuando le preguntaron si quería ser la madrina de Lily, estuvo tan feliz que enseguida quiso ser madre también. Pobre Scamander.

-o-

Luna había organizado toda una fiesta en honor a su ahijada. Estaban todos, Los weasly, Andromeda, Los malfoy, Los Scamander y demás amigos y familiares

Había sido una noche amena, todos platicaban a gusto mientras los niños jugaban y algunos otros bailaban.

Hermione bailaba con Ron mientras Molly bailaba con un pequeño Hugo, Rose estaba acostada con su abuelo y George jugaba con James, un pequeño Albus dormía a lado de un pequeño Scorpius. Y Lily seguía en brazos de su madrina

Todos estaban sonriendo, cuando una pequeña explosión envolvió a la rubia con bebe en brazos. Todos corrieron preocupados hacia donde se encontraban, sin embargo, nadie se imaginó eso.

Luna estaba llena de nieve mientras que Lily tenía con sus manos fuertemente agarradas la varita de Luna.

Lily había hecho magia accidental.

Todos estaban perplejos, hasta que George gritó - ¡Esa es mi sobrina! -Todos sonrieron, la nieve que caía sobre Luna había comenzado a caer en toda la habitación

-o-

La fiesta había terminado, y Harry acostaba a Lily en su cuna, había sido una locura, una bonita locura blanca, su hija recién nacida había sido la primera en hacer magia de sus tres retoños.

Miro a Lily que dormía plácidamente abrazada al peluche de lobo que le había obsequiado Luna. Tal vez como Ron decía sería buena idea que uno de sus hijos no llevara el nombre de un difunto, no completamente.

Luna tenía que dejar de ponerse su varita tras la oreja.

* * *

El ultimo de los prólogos :DD, no estoy segura de como quedo pero espero les guste

reviews?


	4. Teddy

_Teddy_

Harry no solía comprar _esa_ revista, en especial por que la mayoría de su contenido eran artículos de puro interés para esas mujeres mayores que miraban novelas, pero esta vez (al igual que algunas otras) haría una excepción. Teddy salía en la mayoría de las portadas de la revista "Corazón de bruja". En la edición de este mes, Teddy salía promocionando los nuevos chocolates Weasley.

Harry comenzaba a pensar que Teddy disfrutaba de ser modelo. No era un trabajo al que el metamórfogo le prestara mucha atención, y no algo de lo que Harry se preocupara mucho. Teddy siempre había sobresalido en cualquier lugar que estuviera, ya fuera por su sonrisa contagiosa, sus altas calificaciones e inteligencia o su look tan rebelde como el de un arcoíris. Su cabello era rubio con puntas azules, la semana pasada había sido completamente verde.

Edward Remus Lupin era su ahijado, hijo de Tonks y su antiguo y querido profesor Remus. Y aún si no era biológicamente su hijo, él que quería como a uno. Pasaban las vacaciones juntos y a veces sus hijos hacían un mini campamento.

Harry procuraba tratar a Teddy como a un hijo más, él sabia lo que era crecer sin padres, sabia lo que era tener que aguantarles las miradas de penas y los susurros de "pobrecito" aun cuando sus padres al igual que los suyos habían muerto por el bien del mundo mágico. Él no le obligaría a darle un titulo que no tenía derecho a tener y no estaba seguro si Teddy pensaba en el como un padre o solo como un tutor más.

O al menos eso había sido hasta los 12 años, cuando Teddy iba en su segundo año de escuela.

En Hogwarts se les había ocurrido la idea de mandar algunos detalles a los tutores. Harry no sabia de quien había sido la idea; si de los alumnos, los profesores o de la directora McGonagall (inclusive se atrevía a sospechar de ese retrato de cierto ex director con lentes de media luna). Pero fuera como fuese, la idea había sido planteada y la curiosidad y entusiasmo se habían propagado como un virus por todo el castillo.

El asunto era hacer un regalo con ayuda de hechizos y pociones que los chicos pudieran regalar. Y los profesores y familiares debían decir que los chicos realmente eran creativos; algunos habían hecho perfumes, otros ropa, algunos cosillas vivientes y distintos cachivaches que probablemente explotaran en el camino. Aunque la intención era lo que contaba.

Harry no sabia si esperar algo, ciertamente siempre había regalos en todas las festividades que pudieran compartir Teddy y él. Pero después de una semana de espera Harry decidió que tal vez no había nada que esperar.

Fue a la semana y media cuando media docena de lechuzas habían llegado hasta el recibidor de su casa con una montaña de quince kilos de chocolate.

Habían tardado meses en acabárselo. Al parecer Teddy había hechizado el chocolate para que cada vez que estuviera a punto de terminarse comenzara a multiplicarse hasta que volvía a ser una montaña otra vez. Todos en la familia habían subido varios kilos ese año.

Teddy siempre había amado el chocolate y Harry al mirar su sonrisa en esa revista solo podía pensar en lo mucho que también le gustaba a él desde los trece.


End file.
